This study concerns the investigation of the genetics and general biology of the genus Corynebacterium and its viruses with special emphasis on such gene products as phage-encoded DNA-ases, cell wall peptidolipids, glycolipids such as the 6,6' trehalose dimycolates, glucan phosphorylases, nitrate reductase, aryl sulfatases, etc. as they interrelate the CMN-Group: Corynebacterium, Mycobacterium and Nocardia. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kim, K. S., Taniyama, T. and L. Barksdale, 1977. A family of surface configurations which distinguish Corynebacterium and Nocardia, J. Bacteriol. In press. Barksdale, L. and K.-S. Kim. 1977. Mycobacterium. Bacteriol. Rev. 41 (March). In press.